littlesounddjfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Song Layout
Good Song Layout Initializing your cartridge Are you a LSDj noob and wonder how to organize your songs? Here I present the method I use for a Good Song Layout. On a fresh cartridge (Cleared or new) create one or two chains, named 7F and 7E. I favour those numbers since they are one and two steps left of 00. That is standing in song screen on a 00 block and pressing A + left one or two times will wrap around and become 7F or 7E. In 7F create two FE blocks. In 7E create four FE blocks. These chains will be empty chains for padding your song with, so dont ever edit the FE phrase. How it should look: CHAIN 7F FE 00 FE 00 -- 00 -- 00 -- 00 etc CHAIN 7E FE 00 FE 00 FE 00 FE 00 -- 00 -- 00 etc Now create a row of 7E or 7F depending on desired chain length. SONG 7F 7F 7F 7F -- -- -- -- Then copy and paste the first row. SONG 7F 7F 7F 7F 7F 7F 7F 7F -- -- -- -- Why choose these numbers? Well they are the highest numbers available, so you'll never have to worry about accidently getting them when pressing double A. Creating the music Keep the first row for copying from. Place the cursor on the channel you wish to start your song with (on row 2), on the second row. Press A twice. You'll get a new chain number . (|nn| is the cursor) SONG 7F 7F 7F 7F 7F|01|7F 7F -- -- -- -- Press Select + -> make sure that when you're finished all chains have the same number of phrases as you've chosen. (To keep synced) Is it good to have both a 7F and 7E chain? Yes it is. You may want to do a short “breakbeat” kinda thing. In this example 04 is only two phrases long SONG 7E 7E 7E 7E 02 01 7E 7E 02 01 03 00 02 01 03 00 7F 7F 04 7F 02 01 03 00 02 01 03 00 -- -- -- -- Remember that this is just suggestions. If you're not satisfied with this system, dont use it. Dont mail me about it. Written by nitro2k01 Link to my page can be found on the Artists On The Web wiki page. ---- Kill Padding when composing a 4/4 track i initialize chain 00 to be four blank chains: CHAIN 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 -- 00 (like nitro2k01's 7E) and i init chain 01 with a phrase containing a kill at the start of it: CHAIN 01 01 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 -- 00 that way if i want a silent pause on a channel where an instrument is sustaining i can do that. often i'll wind up cloning 01 and making a custom end for the sustaining channel but sometimes it does the trick. if i want breakbeats i program them within the 4/4 structure so that my track will uniformly play all the way through. it's less confusing to me that way. Tempo Line another thing i do before all my songs is a chain across all the channels that sets tempo and groove. this is very handy when you have multiple songs on a cart, especially if you are using different grooves for each one. before playing a song you can be sure LSDj's tempo and groove are set correctly, and you don't have to remember the settings for each song. if my tempo/groove setting chain happened to be 02, this is what the tempo line would look like: SONG 02 02 02 02 -- -- -- -- 04 01 06 05 04 01 03 00 04 01 03 00 04 01 06 05 -- -- -- -- chain 02 is just one phrase long. the phrase is empty besides the effects colum which i put a T00 and G00 on to set the tempo and groove. – starpawz612 or kh9dERw0n at yahoo.com - + Edited by Mr. Bluesummers with code blocks and headers for easier visualization. 11/16/2010